Én Még Soha
by Kilyen
Summary: A Csapattagok úgy döntöttek, hogy 'Én még soha'-t játszanak. És sok mindenre derül fény. FujiRyo. Említett TezuAto. Fordítás.


**Én Még Soha...**

"Tudom! Játszunk 'Én még soha'-t." Jelentette ki Eiji. Mindenki egyetértett. Felkelt és egy perccel később Ponta dobozokkal tért vissza. "Mindenki fogjon egy dobozzal. Akinek kell először a vécére mennie, az veszít. Egy korty minden 'soha'-ért."

"Én kezdek" mondta Momo. "Én még sohasem vezettem egy kocsit."

Senki sem kortyolt.

"Most én jövök!" Kiáltotta Eiji. "Én még sohasem késtem el egy versenyről."

Mindenki Ryomához fordult. Ő vállat vont és kinyitotta kedvenc üdítőjét. Ivott egy kortyot.

"Én még sohasem csókoltam meg Oishi-sempait." Válaszolta egyformán.

Eiji szünetelt, majd ivott. Mindenki felemelte szemöldökét.

"Mikor történt ez?" Bökdösött Momo egy piruló Oishit. "Van valami, amit nem mondasz el nekünk?"

Fuji mosolygott (mint mindig). "Szép munka."

Kaidou horkantott. "Fshuuu... Engem még sohasem utasított vissza egy lány."

Momo gonoszan nézett rá és ivott egy kortyot. "Csakis azért, mert sohasem kértél egy randit senkitől sem." Meglepően, ő volt az egyetlen.

"Én még sohasem buktam el egy tesztet." Mondta mosolyogva Fuji.

Eiji és Momo mindketten vettek egy kortyot. Most csak Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Kaidou és Taka-san maradt, aki még nem ivott semennyit sem. Tezuka úgy döntött, hogy nem játszik, helyette egy könyvet olvasott.

"Engem még sohasem ütött meg egy lány." Jelentette ki Ryoma.

Kaidou, Inui és Momo nyelték le most a Pontáikat. Ryoma önelégülten mosolygott. "Hn."

Inui feltolta szemüvegét az orrára. "A lány lesvadásznak nevezett. De én nem szoktam leskelődni."

Oishi adott egy gyenge mosolyt. "Én még sohasem verekedtem."

Inuit kivéve mindenki ivott.

"Ahogy az várható volt a Seigaku anyukájától, nya!"

"Eiji!"

"Én még sohasem tévedtem el." Mondta Taka, próbálva elterelni a figyelmet Oishiról. Mindenki kortyolt.

Inui szemüvege megvillant. "Én sohasem kaptam reggeli öleléseket." Kicsit szomorúnak hangzott.

Ryoma, Oishi és Fuji ittak.

"Eiji." Mondták mindannyian ugyanakkor. Az említett személy szégyenlősen vigyorgott.

"Én még sohasem énekeltem közönség előtt." Mondta Momo.

Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi és Fuji vettek egy kortyot.

Eiji vigyorgott. "Az vicces volt, nya!"

Oishi kissé elpirult. "Egy barátom buliján."

Fuji mosolygott. "Otthon, ének órán és Eiji házában."

Ryoma szemöldökráncolva lejjebb húzta sapkáját. "Tehetségkutató műsor."

"Tehetségkutató műsor? Eh, később muszáj egyet énekelned nekünk!" Kiáltotta derűsen Momo, majd kokit adott Ryomának, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiatalabb fiú szemrehányó tekintetét.

"Én még sohasem láttam semmilyen pornómagazint." Mondta egy rövid idő múltán Eiji.

"Átkozott Oyaji," motyogta Ryoma, miközben vett egy kortyot, "Mindig szanaszét hagyja az összes piszkos magazinjait." Momo szintén ivott. Eiji eléggé megdöbbent, megtudván, hogy az ő O-chibijük látott olyan "felnőtt" dolgokat.

Látva hitetlenkedő pillantásukat, Ryoma gonoszul nézett rájuk. "Az apám egy perverz!"

Érezve ingerültségét, Kaidou felszólalt. "Én még sohasem loptam el más biciklijét."

Momo, dühösen nézve riválisára, kortyolt egy nagyot. "Mit mondtál, Mamushi?!"

"Engem még sohasem szivatott meg Fuji-sempai." Mosolygott önelégülten Ryoma, eredményesen félbeszakítva a vitát, mielőtt az még elkezdődne. Fuji rá mosolygott.

"Váh! Ochibi olyan szerencsés, nya!" Vinnyogott Eiji, majd elkezdett szónokolni az összes szégyenkezésről, amin legjobb barátja keresztül tette őt.

Inui a zsenire pillantott. "Eléggé kíváncsi vagyok. Miért hagytad ki Echizent? 67 % esélye van jó áldozatnak lenni."

Fuji vigyorgott. "Ő aranyos."

Csönd. Mindenki a gólyát bámulta. Ryoma mogorván nézett és lejjebb húzta sapkáját, hogy elrejtse arcát.

"Engem még sohasem zsaroltak meg." Mondta boldogan Fuji, megtörve a csöndet. (Vajon mi lehet ennek az oka...)

Ryomát kivéve mindenki ivott.

"Én még sohasem voltam lánynak öltözve." Mondta Oishi Fujira pillantva.

Fuji derűsen kortyolt egyet. "Az mókás volt."

Ryoma horkantott, majd motyogott valamit, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott, "Te amúgyis úgy nézel ki, mint egy lány."

Fuji figyelmen kívül hagyta őt.

Tezuka még mindig a könyvébe volt belemerülve, látszólag egyáltalán nem fizetve semmi figyelmet a játéknak.

Taka lágyan felszólalt, "Én még sohasem voltam részeg."

Momo vett egy kortyot. "Csak egyszer."

"Nos, legalább tudjuk, hogy Momo-sempai olyan normális, mint a többi. Ilyen idősen inni?" Kommentálta vigyorogva Ryoma.

"Mit mondtál, kölyök?" Momo kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy egy kokit adjon neki, de Fuji szemei hirtelen kinyíltak és a Dunk Smash játékosra irányultak. A másodéves visszatartotta magát, azon töprengve, Fuji miért volt hirtelen annyira védelmező a gólyájukkal szemben.

Inui körbenézett, mielőtt döntően bólintott. "Engem még sohasem kaptak rajta csókolózni az öltözőben."

Az Aranypáros a piros egy érdekes árnyalatává vált, majd sietve kortyolták Pontáikat.

"Most már biztosan tudjuk, hogy ők ketten randiznak."

"Csak én gondolom így, vagy Ochibi szarkasztikusabb a mai nap?" Biggyesztett ajkat Eiji.

Ryoma vigyorgott. "A legjobbtól tanultam."

Oishinak volt egy gyanúja, hogy egy bizonyos tensai volt a hibás ezért.

"Én még sohasem csókoltam meg senkit sem." Állította Momo, némileg elnyűtten.

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji és Ryoma vettek egy kortyot. Mostanra már több üres Ponta doboz feküdt a padlón.

Mindenki Ryomát bámulta.

"Eiji és Oishi valamennyire még megmagyarázható," kezdte Inui, "De, Echizen..."

Ryoma vállat vont. "És akkor mi van?"

Fuji mulatva kuncogott. "Nahát, ez érdekes," tűzte ki Ryomát egy égő, merev tekintettel. "Nem igaz?"

"Én még sohasem voltam szerelmes valakibe, aki két évvel fiatalabb nálam." Az elsőéves tüzelte sempaijára.

"Touché." Fuji kortyolta Pontáját. "Én még sohasem randiztam nálam idősebbel."

Ryoma önelégülten mosolygott. "Én még sohasem voltam féltékeny valami ismeretlen lányra, akinek semmi esélye sem volt."

Égszínkék nézett élénk aranyba. "Mit mondhatnék? Ő ellenálhatatlan. Egészen biztosan harcolnom kellett a figyelméért."

Mostanra, a játék valamiféle 'mérkőzéssé' vált Ryoma és Fuji között. Még Tezuka is felnézett könyvéből.

"Én még sohasem engedtem meg senkinek, hogy a keresztnevemen szólítson, _őt_ kivéve." Fuji szemei állhatatosak voltak. Az italaik el voltak felejtve.

Ryoma még csak nem is pislogott. "Sohasem engedtem meg senkinek sem, hogy úgy érintsen meg, ahogy te."

A kettő közelebb és közelebb kúszott egymáshoz. Oishinak elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy felfogta Ryoma szavait.

"Sohasem engedtem meg senkinek sem, hogy ismerje az igazi énemet, kivéve téged." Mormolta lágyan Fuji. Most már egymással szemben voltak, az arcuk centikkel távol a másikétól.

"Sohasem szerettem senki mást." Mondta elakadó lélegzettel Ryoma, ahogy ajkaik találkoztak.

Mindenki el volt kábulva. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy a két zseni ennyire közel volt egymáshoz, nem is említve, együtt.

"Én még sohasem jósoltam meg valami ilyesmit." Mondta csendben Inui. Nem is vette elő a naplóját.

Néhány pillanat után Fuji és Ryoma szétváltak.

"Szeretlek, Syuusuke." Suttogta Ryoma. Most az egyszer, szemei mutatták őszinteségét. Nem volt semmilyen arrogáns, önelégült vigyor az arcán. Helyette, egy finom és gyönyörű mosoly tüntette ki jellemzőit.

Fuji mosolygott. "Én is szeretlek."

Lassan, a kettő a többiekhez fordult. Az összes játékos teljesen ledöbbent volt.

Eiji tért magához először. És lecsapott.

"Nya! Ochibi, mindent el kell mondanod nekem! Részletek, RÉSZLETEKET akarok!"

Fuji szeretően mosolygott, ahogy a többiek összegyűltek körülöttük, kérdéseket kérdezve és gratulálva.

Tezuka egy alig kivehető mosollyal nézte mindezt, és bólintott, mikor Ryoma rápillantott. Később fel kell majd hívnia Atobét, és elmondani neki, hogy a jóslata valóra vált.

X OWARI X

* * *

X OMAKE X

"Én még sohasem randiztam egy másik csapat kapitányával." Mondta Ryoma, hegyesen bámulva Tezukára.

Tezuka végül letette a könyvét. És vett egy kortyot.

Mindenki (kivéve Ryoma és Fuji) bámult.

"Ii adat." Motyogta Inui. "Az adataimra nézve, azt mondom Atobe a Hyoteiből. Igaz?"

Oishi elájult.


End file.
